Meeting in Winter
by Nixie the Bloody Pixie
Summary: They met one night under the light of the moon. Somehow it just kept on happening. Slight AU. LaLu-pairing.
1. Winter 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine. I just use the characters for my own sick pleasure**

 **Pairing: LaLu (Laxus X Lucy)**

 **Summary: They met one night under the light of the moon. Somehow it just kept on happening. Slight AU.**

* * *

Winter 1

It's winter when they first meet.

Sitting alone at the docks Laxus never expects to find a young girl come waltzing past him, her light hair in an intricate up-do and clothes barely covering _anything_ , despite the temperature in the city being way past zero. Her cheeks are blazing, even in the freezing weather that seems to have grabbed all of Magnolia, and a dark scowl dominates her dainty face.

A pity, Laxus thinks, the girl would be much prettier if she just wanted to smile.

She stops when she spots him glancing at her, seemingly evaluating him for what can only feel like an eternity no matter how Laxus views the situation, before striding towards him with determined steps.

Her heels make the loudest, most obnoxious sound in the silent night.

"Don't you just hate it when your own expectations let you down?" the girl snaps out of nowhere as she places herself beside Laxus, uttering a vile curse when her thighs make contact with the cold bricks that line the pavement, and pulls the tiny scrap of red leather that only barely qualifies as a jacket tighter around her quivering torso.

"I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

 _Urgh_ "Who cares."

Why should he know her name? He doesn't even know who she is.

Crazy chick.

"Well that was rude. What's your name?"

"None of your damn business."

"Well, I want to make it my business."

"Who cares."

Laxus glares down at the girl, taking in her delicate features, large brown eyes and honey-gold hair. She's frowning again—this time at him it seems.

"I do."

"Why do you care?"

"You look like you need to talk with someone. So, talk."

God, can't this broad just get a hint and fuck off? There's a million better things he could do right now. All it would take was for him to just stand up and leave—but then she would be alone at the docks, with a minor army of perverts and drunken men standing between her and the closest residential area.

He doesn't want that kind of blood on his hands.

He sighs, "… I'm Laxus."

The girl blinks, _Lucy_ blinks, before erupting into a brilliant smile—a smile that lights up the little corner of the harbor

"It's nice to meet you… Laxus."

He ends up walking her home after hours of one-sided conversation, mindlessly listening to the girl, Lucy, complaining about some boy she's had a date with the entire way back to her apartment as the snow begins to fall, and somehow completely misses the bright pink tattoo on her hand.

A tattoo eerily similar to the one he has on his abdomen.

* * *

 **Posted 8/9/2016  
A girl asks for constructive criticism, nothing else.**


	2. Spring 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine. I just use the characters for my own sick pleasure**

 **Pairing: LaLu (Laxus X Lucy)**

 **Summary: They met one night under the light of the moon. Somehow it just kept on happening. Slight AU.**

* * *

Spring 1

When they meet again it's not Winter but Spring and everything is completely different from their last encounter.

Magnolia blooms in a myriad of colors—green, pink, yellow, orange, blue, lilac, purple, red—but he never even notices. People waltz about, all dressed up for the newest festival to rampage through town, with smiles and cheers and laughs on their faces and twirling around as flower petals rain down from the sky.

He's just returned from a job with the rest of the Thunder Legion, all of them tired and sore and hungry from chasing S-class monsters around the entire countryside, when he hears _her_ voice once more.

Turning his head Laxus spots her stand by a boutique, dressed just as skimpily as the first time he met her, with a hand enveloped in one belonging to some acne-infested brat who is busier staring down at her rack than up at her face.

 _Disgusting_ , Laxus thinks and before he even knows what he's doing he strides towards the couple, pushing through crowds and weaving in between people.

 _Laxus to the rescue…_

"Lucy, there you are!" he calls, causing the blonde to turn around and light up when she spots him in the crowd.

Not that it's all that difficult, given his height and all…

"Laxus! I haven't seen you in forever!" Lucy chirps pleasantly and wrestles her hand free from her obnoxious date to meet him, a small smile tugging at the edges of her lips as she leans back her head to look up at him. Her eyes are the same warm brown, her hair paler from spending quite some time outside, no doubt, but she looks just the same with the smile that stretches across her face. The boy behind her glares vehemently at Laxus before huffing and turning his attention to the way Lucy moves instead.

 _Urgh,_ Laxus groans inwardly and glares right back at the brat before turning his attention back to the skipping blonde in front of him.

"Been busy working," he grunts and runs a hair through his hair, the strands standing up straight from his light manhandling. He looks horrible, he knows that, with days-old stubble coating the lower half of his face, bags under his eyes and his clothes dirty and smelling worse than a backstreet alley.

Not to mention that Ever got bit by one of the buggers.

"Are you alright? You look ragged."

Her words of concern are adorable; useless and adorable in the completely innocent way she presents her worry to him and at the same time endlessly annoying. He sure as heck ain't weak, everyone in the Guild can testify to that!

"Who's Acne-Face over there?"

 _Good job, idiot. Ruin your first meeting in weeks!_

Her face turns from concerned to scornful as her cheeks puff and a crimson blush dusts the entirety of her face as her arms cross and her body language goes from welcoming to defensive.

" _David_ is my date for the festival, which is completely natural! And besides, who I date and go out with is _none_ of _your_ business, Mister!"

"You _do_ realize that the brat has done nothing but stare at your chest since I spotted the two of you, right?"

 _Hello mouth_ , his metaphorical foot says cheerfully as it inserts itself, _How nice to meet you once more!_

"Pig!" Lucy squeaks before huffing and turning on her heel and stomping back to her _David_ , leaving Laxus to glare after the two of them with a bewildered expression on his face.

"Fuck…"

* * *

 **Posted 9/9/2016  
Constructive criticism is sorely appreciated.**


	3. Summer 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine. I just use the characters for my own sick pleasure**

 **Pairing: LaLu (Laxus X Lucy)**

 **Summary: They met one night under the light of the moon. Somehow it just kept on happening. Slight AU.**

* * *

Summer 1

The first time he asks her out is in late summer with the rain pouring down around them and the street-lights glowing dimly in the murky evening-air. He's just exited the Guild Hall and she's just headed there to grab a job offer, yet none of them make it far before they see the other.

"So… want a coffee?"

The atmosphere is _ghastly_ with all the humidity blending together with the warmth but none of them cares as they look at each other. The noise of the rain blends away into the background as gray eyes meet brown ones, the few people daring the hot and wet weather beating down over Magnolia disappearing from their sight.

"Coffee? Just… just the two of us?"

"Do you see anyone else out here but us, blondie?" he raises an eyebrow at her question before extending his hand to her, "I know a little spot down by the harbor. I think you'll like it."

"Down where we met?"

There's laughter and mirth in her voice now, _he swears_ , but it doesn't really matter because she accepts with a slow nod before placing her dainty little hand in his much larger— _stronger_ —one.

"No, idiot," he grunts, positively affronted that she would think him senseless enough to find a spot in the ass-end of Magnolia's dirtier part of town. His grandfather would kill him if it ever reached his ever-listening ears, and given enough time it would probably happen.

"Ignoring you calling me an idiot," Lucy snickers while looking up at him with bright, curious eyes, "Then why don't you elaborate as to where you are taking me, hmm?"

"A place," he simply grunts before hauling her along, ignoring the way her bright laughter makes the murky and humid evening just a bit more bearable. Weaving in between alleys and small streets Laxus leads the two of them down to the docks, his grip on her hand never faltering.

He only notices that their fingers are laced tightly together when they stop in front of the little coffee-place.

* * *

 **Posted 10/9/2016  
Review for the fluff, it commands you!**


	4. Autumn 1 - part 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine. I just use the characters for my own sick pleasure**

 **Pairing: LaLu (Laxus X Lucy)**

 **Summary: They met one night under the light of the moon. Somehow it just kept on happening. Slight AU.**

* * *

Autumn 1

It's in Autumn that they finally meet in the Guild, stopping directly in front of each other and staring with their mouths wide open.

"You—!"

"Why are—?"

Their colleagues and friends melt away, no one but them exist in that moment as they look at each other and Laxus finally sees the bright pink mark sitting on the back of Lucy's little hand.

"You're—" he begins and then stops, pressing his lips together until they're nothing but a thin line, gray eyes stormy and surprised.

"Fairy Tail…" Lucy finishes meekly and blushes prettily before she mutters an excuse and dashes over to the girl on Team Shadowgear—Levy Mc-something, his brain groans at him before being buried in amazement over his discovery. He watches her giggle and sneak a glance at him before her attention is grabbed by the blue-haired chic beside her and a scowl spreads on his lips.

 _Lucy..._ his _Lucy is a member of Fairy Tail…_

For a moment Laxus can't breathe. Then, he curses and growls angrily at himself before stalking up the stairs, ignoring the questions and concerned voices from his teammates as he heads for Makarov's office with determination.

He slams open the door, ignoring the surprised look his grandfather gives him at the intrusion, and stops only a foot away from the desk.

"Laxus?"

"Why is she here? Since when did Heartfilia join up here?"

Makarov raises an eyebrow at his grandson's question, something like him taking an interest in a member of the Guild is strange.

"Since last summer, you daft idiot. Such a nice, young lady she was, coming in here with a big smile on her face and hope in her eyes," Makarov grins and leans back in his chair, "Natsu snatched her up like they were born to be together forever."

Laxus feels the tightening of his throat but ignores it, steeling himself against the innocent comment Makarov makes about Lucy and _Natsu_ of all people.

The boy is daft enough to try and knock over a damn mountain if someone tells him to do it, never mind that he'll halfway kill himself in the process. That dratted blue cat of his doesn't make it any better of course with its obnoxious voice and horrible attitude, both of which Natsu seems to ignore on an ever present basis.

And _he_ is the _teammate_ that _Lucy_ chose?

Holy shit, Natsu's stupidity must be contaminating.

"The brat looks after her, if that's your concern," Makarov chimes in as he watches Laxus stew in his anger and disbelief.

"I'm not concerned."

"Of course you're not, Laxus."

"Take a hike, old man."

"Whatever you say, Laxus."

Makarov allows himself to grin when his grandson storms out the door and few moments later a loud yell sounds down from the bar.

 _Those kids…_

* * *

 **Posted 12/9/2016  
Constructive thoughts are appreciated if shared with this humble author.**


	5. Autumn 1 - part 2

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine. I just use the characters for my own sick pleasure**

 **Pairing: LaLu (Laxus X Lucy)**

 **Summary: They met one night under the light of the moon. Somehow it just kept on happening. Slight AU.**

* * *

Autumn 1 – part 2

"Are you mad?"

He barely even moves when he hears her voice, barely even acknowledges her when she sits down beside him and swings both of her legs out over the edge of the stone railing.

"Not at you, no," Laxus finally sighs, "I'm mad at _Dragneel_."

"Natsu? What did he do?"

"He got you on his team, that's what."

She doesn't even know the track-record that the brat has gained over the years, destroying buildings left and right without a second thought to his surroundings.

"You're… _worried_? For me?"

 _Well, shit_ …

"'course I'm not worried, you're old enough to know how to takes care of yourself. Dragneel is who worries me with that track record of his."

"I know he's a bit… loud at times, Laxus. I've been working with him for over a year now."

Laxus snorts, folding his hands in his lap as he looks up at the sky with lazy eyes, "Understatement of the year, Heartfilia."

"Stop calling me that," Lucy bites back and swats at his shoulder, a miffed expression on her face as she glares at him, "I don't want you to call me by my last name, it's weird."

"It's your _name_."

"Friends shouldn't call each other by their last name, it's not polite."

"We're friends?" he grins despite the insensitive question.

He earns another swat on the shoulder with that comment before her soft laughter fills the otherwise quiet corner of the Guild Hall.

"Idiot," Lucy chuckles and wraps her arms around the closest of Laxus' arms, leaning against it with a large grin on her own face, "But you're _my_ idiot."

"Shut up…" Laxus mutters as he glances down at the girl sitting beside him, pretending to ignore how it feels to have her clutch his arm like that.

They continue to sit like this for what seems like an eternity, at least until someone yells Lucy's name from inside the Guild and her attention is shifted away from this little moment of theirs.

"Hey…" Laxus swallows, embarrassment sitting thick in the middle of his throat as he watches her stand up, "Come back safe from whatever hare-brained scheme that Dragneel has thought of, alright? I'll be mad if you can't join me on that coffee spot."

"Of course, Laxus," Lucy smiles, squeezing his arm one last time before darting inside once more.

 _Come back safe, you hear?_

* * *

 **Posted 19/09/2016  
Finally got a tumblr set up, it's under the same name as here. You can write me there if there's something specific you want to see :)  
Also, review if you liked it!**


End file.
